Specimen 5
|-|In-Game= |-|Official Artwork= Character Synopsis Specimen 5 is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. According to the CAT-DOS, Specimen 5 was found in an abandoned church sometime before the events of the game. Its behavior before its containment is yet unknown. Specimen 5 is a faceless, humanoid creature with hoof-like feet. It lacks hands and has a large, red-brown blade attached to its right wrist. Specimen 5's body appears to be feminine in shape. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C, possibly High 3-A ''' '''Verse: Spooky's House of Jumpscares Name: Specimen 5, "bab", Mother Gender: Unknown, although is noted to have a feminine appearance Age: Unknown Classification: Specimen, Demon, Unspeakable Horror Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (Merely being in it's presence causes one's reality to be twisted in horrific ways), Existence Erasure (Victims who enter contact with Specimen 5 are said to "disappear" with "no traces" of them being left), Soul Manipulation (Specimen and Monsters possess the ability to attack and destroy souls. Scales to other Specimen who can harm The Player, who at that point was implied to be a ghost), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally dorment those who have weak minds, people with mental illness or people who simply have no defense against Mind Abilities), Immortality (Type 2) Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Able to kill The Protagonist, who is able to trade blows with Specimen, even ones that are on par with White Face, who created and warped 40 rooms), possibly '''High Universe Level '(On par with Monsters such as Monster 5, who is implied to have created The Deformity Wing, which is a endless location). Can bypass durability through Mental Abilities and Existence Erasure '''Speed: Subsonic '(Able to keep up with The Player, who can swing his axe as these speeds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can harm and kill The Protagonist. Created his own space that is the size of a forest), possibly '''High Universal '(Scales to Monster 5, who is implied to have created The Deformity Wing, which is an endless location) '''Durability: Multi-City Block Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Comparable Specimen can tank hits from The Player, who himself fight Specimen that are as powerful as White Face, who can create and distort 40 large rooms retroactively) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with giant Knife Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: Those who lack any mental trauma are harder to effect for Specimen 5 Other Attributes List of Equipment: Giant Knife Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Twisted Vision: '''The act of being in the same presence as Specimen 5 causes one's perception of reality to be twisted and alter in ways that are horrific and terrifying. This ability is seemingly passive and is noted to especially work on those who have mental illness or are simply weak minded *'Existence Erasure: Victims who come into contact with Specimen 5 essentially will no longer exist, as no traces of them will be left and they'll simply "disappear" Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Spooky's House of Jumpscares Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Specimen Category:Mothers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3